The Savior And The Ice Queen
by Jimbotron96
Summary: Spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched the end of Season 6. Emma and Killian come to Arendelle with some surprising news to bring to Queen Elsa. When a new threat coming to Arendelle, The Savior must help Arendelle's Queen with protecting her kingdom.


**The Savior and The Ice Queen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Adam and Eddy do.**

**Set after S6 but before S7**

**Coming to Arendelle**

After The Final Battle, Emma and Killian had decided to take a break from all the fighting and saving everyone. Everyone else agreed and Emma had wanted to travel to Arendelle to spend some time with Emma's best friend Elsa. Regina had assured Emma that David would be take care of her Sheriff duties while she runs the town as mayor. Henry was already in college and was being watched over by Regina and David so she didn't have to worry about him.

"The question is how do we get to her though. In case you guys have forgotten, she's in another realm". Emma says.

"I'm glad you asked Emma". Emma's old former giant friend said to her as he held out a small bean towards her.

Emma was glad to see her old friend Anton back but was seriously confused and she's seen some weird shit.

"How do you have this? I thought all the beans were burnt"? Emma asked Anton.

"That happened after the first curse. As Regina said, once she destroyed the original curse, the town was gone but when the second curse was cast, the town came back with new rejuvenated land. The land was able to grow beans again and that's how we managed to create a few of these". Anton answered as he gave another bean to her.

"This is two magic beans. One to get to Arendelle and one to get back here. Be careful. With all the curses we've dealt with, I've had to start over with growing beans". Anton replied to her.

Emma took the beans and smiled at her old friend.

"Thank you Anton. I'll find a way to repay you for this". Emma said to him.

"Theirs no need to repay me. You and your father already did that by restoring my faith in humans. I'd be stuck in a cage and enslaved by Cora if it wasn't for you". Anton replied to Emma.

Emma had heard from David on how her evil Uncle James had ruined Anton's family and what lead to the murder of Anton's family. It made her wish that James was her so she could beat the shit out of him for what he did. Emma and David bid thanks to Anton as he walked back to the bean field to work with the dwarves. Emma hugged her parents and bid goodbye to Regina.

"Take care of him Regina". Emma reminded Regina of her promise to take care of Henry.

"You know I will Swan". Regina says to Emma.

"Take care of her Killian". David says to Killian.

"I promise mate but I'm pretty sure she'll probably end up taking care of me". Killian joked to David.

"Thank you and you're right. We've both trained her well. I'd say she's almost as good as you in a sword fight". David says.

"I don't know about that mate but I we all know I do love crossing swords with her". Killian jokes at David.

David had to refrain himself from punching Killian but he knew that Killian didn't mean anything by it. The Prince was still getting used to the Pirate's innuendoes.

"Take care Killian and I'm glad you and Emma are taking this vacation. Both of you deserve it".

"I hope so. We both died and come back after all. Take care raising Neal mates. That squirt is a devil to deal with". Killian jokes at them.

Snow and David laughed and David hugged Killian and they bid him farewell until they return.

Emma and Killian went onto the Jolly Roger and set sail.

"You ready Swan"? Killian asked her.

Emma looked at the love in Killian's eyes and any worries over seeing Elsa again vanished.

"Yes. I think it's time to deliver the news. I hope she accepts". Emma replies to her husband.

Killian understood Emma's worries. This was rather big news and it's been a long time since they've last met the Queen of Arendelle.

"What you too went through together Emma, you don't forget it. I'm certain she won't as well". Killian reassures Emma

"I know it's just nerves. I missed her you know. I wish we could have brought her to the wedding". Emma explains to Killian.

"I think she missed you too. Think of this as our way of getting the chance to tell her. It'll be fine Swan". Killian says to Emma.

Emma smiles at Killian and held hands with him. Emma threw the magic bean into the ocean as she thought of Elsa and Arendelle. The portal activated and Killian directed the ship towards the portal as Emma held on for dear life. Emma and Killian fell into the portal and waited. Their was definitely some surprising news to tell The Queen of Arendelle.  
After all Emma had Hope.

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys liked it. I'm a big fan of Frozen Swan friendship and was saddened to see Elsa not included in later seasons. Don't worry, they will be meeting Elsa soon. Let me know if you didn't understand what news they were anxious to tell Elsa.  
****Let me know what you think. I welcome any requests.**


End file.
